Wildcats Dark and Whitechocolate
by Mr.E380
Summary: Another cat storie, hopefuly the way that you guys like it
1. Proluge

_Prologue _

Two clans both alike in honor, in the middle of the frost where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil war makes civil hands unclean. A pair of lovers take there life. Thrust with their death marks thee end of the civil war. With their death mark love, that not even their children's could remove, is now what lies upon us in this tragic tail of Dark & Whitechocolate


	2. Chapter 1 The Clans

_Chapter 1 The Clans_

"What is the matter with you Darkchocolate? You seem more down then before? Tell me is there something on your mind?" The voice was Shadowtail, he was older then Darkchocolate but those two have always been close. "It is not because your father is in Nightclan is it?"

"What? No, I love my father, I just hate Nightclan."

"Oh ya, that makes since."

"Anyway, the reason I am feeling down is because I just can't seem to find a mate."

"I don't have one ether."

Darkchocolate gave off a long sigh then continue to walk with his head held down, ears flat, tail dragging across the ground. They travel a little bit fatter tell Shadowtail interrupted his train of thought. Shadowtail whispered in his ear. "Darkchocolate…look at this."

Darkchocolate lifted his head to see two Nightclan cats that are hunting in there land. There names are Darkness and Cloudfur, Darkness was more of an experiences warrior then Cloudfur is and Cloudfur had just been made into a warrior. Darkchocolate went into a crouch position and curl up his lips and growled. "What are they doing on our land?"

Shadowtail quickly went into a crouch position and whispered his replied back to Darkchocolate "Does it really matter? They are hunting on our land; can't you see that dead rabbit?"

It was true, there was a dead rabbit on Sandclan land, and there were two Nightclan warrior's on their land so Darkchocolate came up with a plan. "Reaper would love this." Before he continues Darkchocolate stop to feel the wind, "The wind is blowing south, if we can go around behind them we would be downwind."

"Right, let's do it." Shadowtail felt excited and scared at the same time.

As they went right behind the two Nightclan warriors Darkness was the first one to speak. "I always do hate those things."

"Are you sure that we should be getting that? I mean after all it went on Sandclan territory."

"It might have done that, but we found it first on _our_ land, so technically it is still ours."

Darkchocolate had herd all that he had wanted to hear, he wanted justice and justice he should get. Darkchocolate stood up out of the tall grass and growled. "I don't think so."

Both of the Nightclan warriors quickly spun around in a fighting position but once when Darkness saw who he was going to be fighting up against his fur lay flat, and he got out of his fighting stance. Half of Cloudfur fur was standing straight up and half was lying flat. Cloudfur is new to the forest and the last thing that he needs is to get into a fight with another clan. There was silence in the air tell Darkness broke it. "Greetings Darkchocolate, Shadowtail, lovely weather it is."

Darkchocolate slowly let the fur on his body lie down, but since he was in the tall grass, they could not see his forepaws so his claws stayed open. "It would be a better day if you leave our land."

"We are going to leave your land, right before we get our prize." Darkness bent over and was about to pick up the rabbit that he killed but Darkchocolate stop him.

"The rabbit stay's here."

Darkness then got up and turns around with a more serious look on his face with no emotion in his words. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is, now go."

"We saw this on our land first."

"It went on our land."

"You don't respect our ways? After we saved you from the fire?" A few moons ago, there was a terrible fire that spread threw both Sandclan and Nightclan, if it wasn't for Nightstar both clans would have been destroyed, so both clans are suffering from a lost of food.

"Your clan suffered, my clan suffered, but fortunately no cats got killed, the last kit that was killed was killed by Bloodfang." Darkness then thrust his head downwards with pity; he knew exactly what cat he was talking about. "His name was Starpaw, even though he was on Sandclan land he was still related to Nightclan because Killer had rape Raven, wasn't that the day when he was going to be made into apprentices?"

This time Shadowtail, Starpaw's brother spoke out in Darkness deviance. "Ok, I think we should go back now."

"No, give us that rabbit and everything well be all right."

This time Darkness had turned "black" it is what they call evil, since Shadow real name was Blackshadow, whenever a cat got made they call it their black side. "No."

"Uh oh, this is his black side, lookout everybody, run."

Cloudfur did not want any part of this, just like Shadowtail but it was already too late, he whispered to Darkness and meowed. "It's not worth it, let's go."

Darkness whispered his replayed back. "He made fun of my little brother, now he is going to pay."

Just then Darkness unhitches his claws, trusted his head forward and leaps at Darkchocolate; He then quickly bit the kits, left shoulder blade, Darkchocolate was able to throw the young warrior off of him, but Darkness was a warrior, older, and had more experience then Darkchocolate. Shadowtail and Cloudfur both look at each other for a minute, stun at first to see Darkness attack Darkchocolate but they both decided to attack each other as well. Even though Shadowtail might have been an apprentices, he was already a warrior by birth, both his parents were magnificent fighters, Killer was a great fighter, and Raven was the only cat that could calm Shadow down without even lifting a single paw. Cloudfur might have been a warrior but he acted like an apprentices. There battle cries were so loud that Reaper and Demon was out on patrol, and Nightstar was out hunting. All three cats herd their cries and they came running over to the fight. As quickly as it came, the fight was over, Reaper, Demon, and Nightstar all came by and broke up the fight by landing on there own cats. Nightstar broke the long silence. "Well, what cause two Nightclan warriors, to pick up a fight with a Sandclan apprentices, and kit?"

"That's what I want to know as well." Reaper spat back at Nightstar.

"He started it." Darkness growled at Darkchocolate.

"I don't care who started it, just give us what we want to know." Nightstar spat back at Darkness.

"Well, Nightstar…it look s like we got four different cats, with four different stories to tell, and two belong with you, and to belongs with me." Reaper stops to take a look at the cats. Darkness and Darkchocolate had the most damage and Cloudfur and Shadowtail only had cuts on them. Reaper continues. "It looks like Darkness and Darkchocolate had the most damage done to each other…ok, Darkchocolate you go first."

Darkchocolate calculated everything that had happen to him today, as he recall everything that had happen he only pick out the things that could help him. A flashback stuck threw his mind as he told his little tail. "Well, Shadowtail and I were just walking around on our land, then Shadowtail had notice that there was two Nightclan cats on our land, and that there was a dead rabbit on our land as well, in their lined of defenses, they said that it came from their side first, but the warrior code said that if fresh kill comes to another clan territory it is theirs now."

Reaper nod his head in agreement, and then Nightstar came in. "Well, that is the first story, we still have three more. Darkness if you will."

"I will gladly." Darkness paused for a seconded and looks up at the sky, when someone looks to their side, it is a lie, but as they look up, it is the truth. Darkness grab out some flashbacks that would turn this augment around. "Well, What he was saying is only part of the truth…I was training Cloudfur, getting him used to the terrain etc, well we saw a rabbit and I made him go after it, he step on a branch and the chase was on, we eventually killed it but your border was so weak, that we did not know that we were in your land, till after we had killed it." Cloudfur look to his side when Darkness mention about the border being weak and Reaper caught it.

"If you got something to add Cloudfur, now would be the time to do it."

Cloudfur look at Darkness with unease to weather to lie to his clan for Darkness or to tell the truth. After a minute Cloudfur spoke out at last. "The only reason's why Darkness attack Darkchocolate was because he was making fun of Starpaw."

Now all that was left was Shadowtail to tell his tail, Reaper gave him a cold stare and for a little while Shadowtail was scared to look at Reaper straight in the face because of his legend. Shadowtail told what he had to say to the others. "I must admit that what Darkchocolate said was harsh, but Darkness should have never attack him because of it."

Nightstar and Reaper both look at each other, Demon was sort of dazing off then Nightstar broke the silence. "I think we can see who to blame over here."

"If you are going to call sides to your cats because they are in your clan then there will be war."

"And you just want me to hand over this argument to _you_? I have been watching all four cats; Darkness and Darkchocolate were the ones that were most confident in their story. Cloudfur and Shadowtail were at unease. Since they could not tell that they ran into your border I apologies for that, but like Darkchocolate said, if it goes to another clans territory it I theirs problem now. Also the harsh words that Darkchocolate said to Darkness was not nice ether, but in all, Darkness attack first, and he came on your border so there for I am giving this side to you."

"Thank you Nightstar, you are not dumb as I thought you are, maybe there is a little bit of Shadow in you. Come we need to head back, the sun will soon be above us and you two need to rest. Demon leaves that butterfly alone and let's go."

"Yes master."

As they left Nightstar called over his two warriors with his tail as he left their opponent land. As they were safely across Nightstar check the air and watch the shadows in case their might have been someone watching then he yelled at the warriors. "What in Starclan names were you thinking Darkness!"

"He got me mad and I turned black, what else is there to say?"

Nightstar let out a sigh then he look up at the blue sky when he look back at Darkness he said. "You don't think that I don't know about being black! I knew your father better then he knew himself Darkness! I know what he was capable of doing when he was black, and there is no way that I am going to let you be like your father!"

Darkness shout strait up and look at his leader dead in his face. Shadow was a great warrior and what Nightstar had said to Darkness made him turned half black. "My father was and still is a better warrior then you will ever be."

Nightstar let out a sigh knowing what he said to Darkness was not right. "I apologies for the last part, I just don't want you to turned black like your father, what your father did when he was mad." Nightstar trail off then suddenly felt cold as if Shadow was there watching him, he continue. "Let's just say that only Starclan knows what happen, nothing that concerns you." Nightstar turned around and began to walk back to his camp.

"I am his son! I need to know!"

Nightstar stop dead in his tracks, and this time he was turning into Darkstar, something that no cat had ever seen before. He turned around and look at Darkness straight in the eye which made Darkness flinch a little. Nightstar kept his anger but in a low voice he said. "You, don't need to know anything, now come we got to head back home." As Nightstar turned around and was heading back home he continues on. "Even though you really got me mad today Darkness, suspending you from this party would be just cruel, just stay out of my fur for the time being."

In Sandclan camp, even though Darkchocolate and Shadowtail had won the debate Darkchocolate still felt the blues hitting him, and Shadowtail could see it. In a calm and friendly voice he said. "What is bothering you? Speak because you can't hide it."

Darkchocolate let out a long sighed then look around he whisper back to Shadowtail. "Come, to the apprentices den if you want to know." As the two cats went into Shadowtail den, since he was the only apprentice there Darkchocolate still had some doubts.

"You look like you got your heart broken."

"You are only half right my dear friend."

"So who is this cat? Unless you like older cats their are none in this clan right now."

"That is why she is from a different clan, and night shall shield her away from me."

"Uh…..Whitechocolate?"

"Who is this Whitechocolate that you speak of? I don't know which clan that she belongs to but I can only see her at night."

Shadowtail rolled his eyes and lay down a numerous of questions to Darkchocolate that made his head spin. "Do you know her name, her age, where she came from, have you even kiss; do you even know what she looks like?"

"Of cores I do…she…she's." Darkchocolate trailed off not knowing the answers to his questions.

"Look, if you keep going on like this you will never be happy again, go out there and find someone knew, there is more then just one cat in this forest."

"Yes but there is nothing to compare to my dear."

Shadowtail rolled his eyes some more and was about to say something but nothing came to mind. Then Darkchocolate's mother came thru the entrance, with a happy expression on her face. "I just thought that you might want to know about this honey, Nightclan is hosting a party, every clan is invited, well except us of cores, and Clawclan…but Stormclan went away so their party is just going to be them, but if we can mask our scent we could get in."

Every cat knew that Darkchocolate father was a Nightclan warrior cat, so having an idea to get to see him was fun. Shadowtail even got happy as well. "Ok Miss. Chocolate that sounds like a good idea, we should leave when the moon is high."

As Chocolate walk out of the den Darkchocolate protest. "They already want to kill me, and you, so why go?"

"To show _you_ that there are other cats out there."

Darkchocolate did not like the idea, in fact he did not like it at all, he tried to protest but he couldn't win. "How can we disguise our self?"

"Mud."

"Mud?"

"Put our face in mud, roll in fox dung, then no cat, not even Darkness will know who we are."

"But then no other cats will want us then."

"Fine so be it, ill go over there alone."

"You won't last five mouse hops."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It sure is, I will go."

"Ok then, your challenge is to find a mate, mine is to last more then just five mouse hops."

"The bet is on."

Latter that day, nightfall had fell onto the forest and the moon was high, each of the three cats all met in the middle of there camp. "Are you boys ready?"

"Yes we are Miss. Chocolate but we are going out to do a little hunting before we go, you know to show respect."

Chocolate simply smiled and lick Shadowtail's head. "You get that from your mother. All right then I'll be off."

Shadowtail felt his head swelled up with joy and pride, Darkchocolate rolled his eyes and swatted him across the back of his head. "Come on you big fur ball let's get this over with."

They manage to be the most filthy, stinky cats in the whole party, but as long as no one recognizes them they were fine. They could not see Chocolate any where but then aging; they could also not find Yang as well. The party was full of joy, laughter, and woman, the thing that Darkchocolate was looking for the most, all though he saw plenty of women he mostly saw women who were older the he, he saw Yin and Fear but even though they were young, they were a little bit older then him as well. He couldn't even get anywhere close to Yin because Cloudfur was always right next to her, Fear was a shy girl and she repels any tom who tries to talk to her. The warrior code says that a medicine cat can not kit, but Nightstar threw that code away because it was unfair, and Nightstar's mate was a medicine cat as well. Shadowtail had a lot of women greet him, for a shy black cat he was getting a lot of attention, despite the fact that he rolled in fox dung, and he was covered in mud. Darkchocolate look around and he saw that this one cat came out of the apprentices den, he notice that it was Claw. Darkchocolate wonder why he would be going into the den, then he herd crying coming from inside the den so he decided to go check it out, right when he was near the entrances the cat ran out of the den and into the woods. This was a white she cat, look like she got hurt as well, so he carefully snuck out to go out and find her. Her scent was something that he had not smelled before, it smell like roses, very sweat. He came to Lunar Falls it was a place where lovers came to mate, etc. A place that surely was beautiful. He herds her crying and once he pokes his little head out he saw probably one of the most beautiful things in his whole cat life. A white she cat, his age, with green eyes, his heart started to beat faster, and he was getting warmer as well. He never felt this feeling before, not even to the other cat that he used to saw. He stayed into the shadows as she spoke. "Why…why father…why mother…why does it have to be _him_? He is what his name means…Death. I shall run away from thee then mate with him."

Darkchocolate had herd what he had wanted to herd, but he kept silent, he moved to the bushes that was right next to him only to find his mother and his father. "Mom…dad…what…..never mind….gross."

Darkchocolate left his parents with a disgusted look on his face, he then look up to see the mysterious cat but she had gone. So he quietly followed her scent again and this time he found her sitting right next to the pool of water that the falls had made. He was downwind so he could slowly walk up to her but he said nothing as she spoke. "I hate thee, I don't want to be a medicine cat like my mother, nor do I want to be force into mating with _Death_ and that name…it just creeps me out, who would want to mate with a cat who name is death?"

"I know I wouldn't."

Whitechocolate quickly turns around and screamed in fear as Darkchocolate spoke. "Who are you?"

Darkchocolate dip his head and right when he was about to answer her, another call came out from furtherer away. It was Claw calling out to hid daughter, Darkchocolate quickly jump into the water to avoided being seen.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you! What are you doing over here?"

"I just came to calm down."

"Ya well you need to get back to the camp, one the party is over, this one dumb cat that reeks like fox dung ruined it and we need to prepare you for your mating ceremony."

"But I don't like him, what do you see in him that I don't?"

"He is like the son that I never had."

Whitechocolate was speechless of what her father said to her, but she had to go because if she stayed around any while longer Darkchocolate would be popping up for a gasp of breath and he would be crow food. As they left Darkchocolate pop out of the water and saw that they have disappeared. With some sadness Darkchocolate got out of the water and was walking back to his clan.

Half way back to his clan he could not stop thinking of the first time that he had saw her, the way that the moonlight has shined on her snowy white fur, and her green eyes were as green as the soft grass that touch his feet. He couldn't take it anymore so he ran back over to Nightclan. He got as far as the border between each clans, once he pus one paw on this clan he would be putting his claw in straight death. But he did it anyway. When he got to Nightclan every cat was sleeping, even the cat that was supposed to be guarding the camp fell asleep. Darkchocolate did not know what was worse, smelling like a fox, or himself while stepping in enemy's territory. The guard name is Cloudfur, still used to his kitty pet life staying up all night was something that he was not good at so he could easily by pass him. Now Darkchocolate was out in the open and the wind was blowing his scent right over to the warrior's den which in there lays Claw. The apprentices den had three cats in it, the two that he did not care about, and the other one which he does care about. How was he going to be getting her out of there without waking the others? He herd some noise coming from within the den coming out so he quickly jump on the den to hide himself to find out that it was Whitechocolate.

"Oh mysterious tom…wont you come back to thee? I wish to see you again even though that our last meting got interrupted by thy father."

"Ask and shall you receive my good lady."

Whitechocolate quickly spun around to see Darkchocolate standing tall on top of the den, with the right light he look taller and stronger then what he really was.

"What are you doing here? If they find thee they would murder thee."

"But I am black so it can shield me from their eyes."

"Your scent will be a different story however."

Darkchocolate jump off of the den right in front of Whitechocolate, and in front of the apprentices den as well.

"I came here for a good reason."

"Cant that reason wait? You know in a place that is not so risky?"

"No it can't wait that is why that I had to see you right now."

"Well then what is it? Surly a Sandclan cat must have a reason to want to see a Nightclan cat." Darkchocolate paused for a seconded trying to think of the right words to say but what Whitechocolate said made his heart skip a beat with excitement. "Oh young warrior in training if thou love thee then do not celebrate just yet, for I am not easily won, but with sadness I had already fallen for you."

"That was the reason why I came to see you, I to have fallen for you; I felt something when I first saw you that I had never felt with any other cats in my life before."

The wind change cores and it blew Darkchocolate scent right into the apprentices den. Death smelled it but he was still dreaming about a battle against Sandclan. In his sleep he said, "Take that…you filthy Sandclan cats, no cat can defeat I the great Death, for my name shall be called, the Blackdeath."

Whitechocolate sigh at the thought of mating with him then she told Darkchocolate to follow her in a place where they could be alone for a little while. As Darkchocolate followed her threw the forest they were far enough from the camp so no cat could find them. Darkchocolate felt some joy in him as they were walking by but he couldn't help but notice the way that Whitechocolate was walking, she obviously had something on her mind. As she stop she then turned around with her head held down. "Oh Darkchocolate I have fallen for thee but I got no right in my camp. My father is forcing me to mate with Death weather I like it or not."

"Is there something that you can do to stop it?"

"I tried everything, but nothing got threw to him."

"How about your mother?"

"My mother is a medicine cat; she has too much on her mind to worry about me."

"Maybe I can run away and join you instead."

Darkchocolate was filled with joy, but then again worry struck him hard, about what her father might do to her, or worse himself. "I don't think that is such of a good idea, after all we just met and." Darkchocolate trailed off not knowing what next to say then Whitechocolate kiss him on his lips.

"I always wanted to know what that feels like, and now I do, it feels great."

Whitechocolate kiss him again and they both forgot what they were talking about.


	3. Chapter 2 The Get Away Plan

_Chapter 2 The Get Away Plan_

The sun rose the next day and sundown on the two kits that were sleeping together in the forest. A bird chirping in the distance woke Darkchocolate. He smelled Whitechocolate's lovely scent flowing thru his muzzle and right when he was bout to put his head down again he got up quickly. Knowing full well what happen last night. Not only did he slept with a cat from another clan he also did something else that was strictly forbidden. Whitechocolate slowly woke right after him, her green eyes never look more beautiful in the morning sun but he knew what he did was wrong. Whitechocolate gave him a questing look and said. "What's wrong?"

"We slept together."

"We did more then just that…if you really love me, and I really love you then there is nothing to worry about."

"I…I….I do love you." Darkchocolate press his muzzle against hers then a moment later he herd some of the bushes moving in the distance, Darkchocolate gave her a quick lick on her muzzle then disappeared heading to his clan.

When Darkchocolate got to his clan his saw Shadowtail talking with Nightmare, about him. "I don't know what had gotten into Darkchocolate lately."

"You know him better then any other cat does, you're asking me this?"

"I just…I think he is in love, with another cat from a different clan."

Darkchocolate was afraid was anything more coming out of Shadowtail's mouth so he jumps in. "Good marrow Shadowtail, Nightmare."

"Good marrow? Now I know there is something wrong with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Who says good marrow?"

"I do."

Shadowtail let out a little sigh then he added on. "Look…just tell me that you are in love with another cat from a different clan."

"I am not; I am just in a happy mood that's all."

"He's in love." Nightmare said as he walks away from the conversation and headed over to Blackrose. There was silence for a second then Shadowtail spoke. "Who?"

"No one."

"Don't lie."

"I am not."

"Lire"

"I am an honest Wildcat, not lire."

"Then speak the truth then."

Darkchocolate paused knowing that he was not going to get out of the conversation without a good lie. Darkchocolate look up at the blue sky, and he saw two birds flying together, he then look back at Shadowtail and said. "I do love a cat."

"Thank you…is she from a different clan?"

"Yes."

"Ok…knowing that I am not going to get anything more out of you, that's all I want to know." As Shadowtail left Darkchocolate let out a soft sigh of relief. He was thankful that the conversation had ended.

It was Sunhigh latter on that day, Darkchocolate and Shadowtail was out on a hunting mission. They traveled as far as Star Trees, and that was where they had an unexpected guest. A beautiful you gray she cat, kind of small, with a split in her ears and gray eyes, her name is Yin and she is one of Nightclan's medicine cats.

The young medicine cat look up with weary in her eyes and said. "Is one of you Darkchocolate?"

Darkchocolate froze for a little bit, he was afraid of what this Nightclan medicine cat might know because; they can read signs from Starclan. "Uh…yes, he is Darkchocolate." He pointed to Shadowtail with his tail.

"What! No I am not!"

Yin sighed, she obviously had no time for this, and she looks at the real Darkchocolate and said. "You are the real one, come with me." Without waiting for a response she was walking over to her side of the forest.

Darkchocolate glance at Shadowtail but he showed no emotion, just annoyance from Darkchocolate telling that he was him. As he followed the medicine cat deeper into Nightclan he was begging to feel a trap was lurking in the distances. Then Yin stops and looks down at the ground for a little bit, when she was done she turns around and looks at him. "Whitechocolate had sent me here to find you to give you a message."

Darkchocolate froze, he was not sure what the message was, but he could think of some ideas and he did not like any of them. "What is it?"

Yin sigh as se explain her message. "I hate being loyal to my friends sometimes, but it is what she wants…Claw is forcing his daughter to mate with Death, she does not like him, I cant blame her ether, she told me that she had found another, a cat that understands her, so she is going to runaway from Nightclan, to join this other cat." Yin paused for a brief moment and Darkchocolate mind filled with joy, it might be a little bit of a challenge to confines Reaper but it could be done; now they would not have to hide their relation ship anymore. Yin took a good long look at Darkchocolate then continues. "So you are the cat that she brags about? I hope that you can give her happiness, if you don't I will be after your tail, and just because I am a medicine cat does not mean that I can not kick some tail got it?"

"Yes, does she know when that she is going to be leaving?"

"Today at Moonhigh, meet her at Star Trees. What will happen after that only Starclan knows the answer."

"Why did she send you? Why couldn't she send me this from her?"

"Because if she has to do some stuff in the clan before she leaves, plus right now her father is having a good talk with her."

At Nightclan Nightstar went out for a walk, so Claw was inside his den with his daughter. "What do you mean that you are not going to mate with Death?"

"I just don't like him, he creeps me out, and his name is scary, and it sounds so weird….to mate with Death…doesn't that freak you out?"

"No it is just a name, and you will do it."

"But why, what do you see in him?"

"He is like the son that I never had."

Whitechocolate could not believe what she had just herd coming from her father's mouth. Death was like a son that he had never had, so basically speaking Claw never wanted a girl he wanted a son, and if her and Death mate and have kits then there might be a chance that she might produce a son. Then it would be Claw's grandson. Whitechocolate said no more, she simply shut her mouth that was open widely, gave her father a nod and walk out of the den. When she was outside she caught sight of Yin walking in the camp, she quickly bounded over to her and with out even looking at her Yin said. "In my den." And she continues to walk.

Whitechocolate followed her, felling a little bit scared but said nothing, when they got in the den Yin said to Rusty, Fear, and Snow. "Get out of here, I need to talk to Whitechocolate in peace." The cats did what they were told and left, when they were all gone Yin said. "He says yes."

Whitechocolate filled with excitement that she was going to get the chance to live in a new life, with a mate that she likes as well, but all of that died down when she saw Yin's reaction. "What's wrong Yin? I know this is something that Starclan does not like, but we love each other."

"It's not that…Starclan send me nothing to try to stop this relationship…it is just." Yin look up from the ground with tears in her eyes. "I am just not going to be seeing you anymore." Yin quickly ran at Whitechocolate and presses her face deep in her side.

Whitechocolate never knew how much that she was going to be missed. Yins basically raise her. Snow had too much time being the head of the medicine's cat to take time for her, and Claw was forcing her to mate with Death. Whitechocolate closed her eyes and in a soft voice she said, "I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

Yin forces herself to stop crying and push her face out of Whitechocolate's side and said. "I know, make sure that he takes care of you will you?"

"I will."

Moonhigh came and Darkchocolate was at Star Trees waiting for the love of his life to be showing, time pass and Darkchocolate was having second's thoughts then he caught a swift of her sweet smell.

As he stood up not a moment latter Whitechocolate came out of the shadows. As she saw Darkchocolate she quickly ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You came!" Darkchocolate said with joy.

"I told you that I would make it you silly little furball."

"Are you sure about this? You would be leaving all of your friends behind?"

"I know, but they will understand."

"Yin was a very loyal friend."

"Yes…yes she was, I will miss her, but now I got you."

"Ok let's go, I Reaper is about to go to sleep, so we need to hurry, the last cat that woke him up almost got their fur torn off."

"That's horrible."

"It isn't that bad, instead the cat died."

Whitechocolate look at him with huge eyes, she could not believe what the leader does if he gets waken up, and she thought the stories from Killer was bad.

Right before they left a voice cut them off, it was Death and he was not alone he had three others cats right behind him, including her father. The other two were Darkness and Desertstorm "Are you ok?" Death shouted first.

"I'm fine….what are you four doing here?"

"Death said that he saw you leaving the camp, is there something that you would want to share with us?" Claw said keeping his eye on Darkchocolate

"No…..no…..I just wanted to walk, and I came here."

"So why are you here then Darkchocolate?" Darkness said with his belly to the ground and his lips curl back showing off his teeth. "Don't you know that this is are land that you are standing in?"

"Oh I am terrible sorry." Darkchocolate moved over to his side of Star Trees. The trees are made out of five giant trees that resemble a star, with five huge rocks for each clan, Stormclan, Clawclan, a new one Catclan, Nightclan, and Sandclan. So Star Trees was split into 1/5 one for each clan.

"Don't try to be smart with us!"

"I am on the safety of my clan now, you can't hurt me."

"But I don't see any cats here to protect you."

"I got Starclan, and you don't want to make Starclan angry…epically at Star Trees do you?"

Darkness felt silent for a minute, he wanted to protest but he could not make out the words. Claw step in. "If you think that you can get anything from my daughter think again now go!"

Darkchocolate could do nothing more then obey, it was a shame that Whitechocolate could not have join Sandclan, and now if she tries that again they know who to look for, and where to look for.


	4. Chapter 3 The Battle

_Chapter 3 The Battle_

The next day Darkchocolate slept very uncomfortably in the apprentices den. He kept on dreaming that he saw Whitechocolate out in the middle of a meadow with a whole bunches of flowers all around her, she was smiling happy and was calling his name, as he ran closer to her, the ground tore apart and he fell down, he kept falling for more then a minute, when he hit the ground he saw fire all around him, and Darkness, Claw, Death, and Desertstorm all around him. Death swung at his face, then the next thing that he knew all four cats were on top of him. Darkchocolate woke up in a fright, as he look around he saw Shadowtail sleeping comfortably, but Darkchocolate had death on his mind. Darkchocolate walk outside of the apprentices den and stretch out his body, as he look up at the sky he knew that today was going to be a peaceful one, a cloud appear and it resemble the shape of a heart, maybe Whitechocolate was thinking about him just like he was with her.

In Nightclan something different was happing. When Whitechocolate woke up, it was strangely quite, as she went outside there was no cats outside ether, Whitechocolate wonder what was going on but her stomach told her to eat first, then wonder latter. In Nightstar's den Claw had called a small meeting, in the meeting there was Death, Claw, Nightstar, Raven, Rusty, Yin, Yang, Darkness and Snow.

"I had called this meeting for a reason." Claw stated.

"Does it have to be in my den?" Nightstar objected.

"Yes because after all you are our leader."

"There is barely enough room for me to lie down."

"Speaking about lying down, Desertstorm fell off a small cliff so I need to see how the little warrior is doing." Snow said as she was about to leave."

"What about Fear honey?"

"I sent her out to find more Burdock root. It helps with rat bites."

Claw touch noses with Snow and said. "Go and tend his wound, we need all the help that we can get."

As Whitechocolate was still eating she saw Snow coming out of Nightstar's den and into her den, it was Desertstorm's fault for falling of the cliff yesterday when they were escorting her back to the camp, but now she knew where most of the cats were. The den was too small for the whole clan and if it was a meeting then only the cats has the most say get to be init.

Back inside the den Claw started the meeting. "We all know why we are here."

"Actually no, and this is my den."

"As I was saying…it is those Sandclan cats again."

Nightstar rudely interrupted Claw with a loud moan. "Really Claw? Sandclan? We all know that we don't like them, but do we have to go in battle against them, _again?_"

"Yes Nightstar, yes we do. Two days ago we got into a small brawl against them, and yesterday we saw one of them talking with my daughter at Star Trees. They might try and find some of our weakness, anything to give them a chance to attack, now is the time for us to attack them!"

Nightstar simply rolled his eyes; the cat to protest was Yang. "I admit that the brawl was not good, but there were four kits-"

"I am not a kit Yang!" Darkness shouted at him with his teeth showing.

"I apologies, but you acted like one back there. You are a young warrior and he was just a kit, we all know that you would have won the battle."

"You do know that he was your kin right?"

"Yes I do know that, but it is his mother and the leader reasonability to look after him, I can't do anything about it."

"That is why you don't want to go to battle because your damn mate is in that clan and so is your kin as well."

Yang got into a crouch and snarled showing off his teeth getting ready to fight. Nightstar slowly got up and in a deep, and loud voice he said. "Enough! The last thing I need is my own kin and my brother kin fighting in my den like a couple of kits do over a mouse, now let this debate continue."

Yang relaxes a little then he continues on. "I know that I would not like this battle…but I will fight against Sandclan."

Yin protest next. "Why must there even be a battle? That just gives Rusty and I more work to do out of your stupidity?"

"A very good question young medicine cat, one reason is I have called you two in to see if Starclan had spoken to you at all?"

Both of the medicine cat look at each other with a questioning look on their faces then Rusty said. "Dark and White, together they will make a Yin-Yang."

"That's it?" Claw was outrage by there lack of response.

"Well no, there's more." Yin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well?"

"Shadow said that to us."

Nightstar was laughing as they said his dead brother's name. "Ah good old Shadow."

"Do you think that it might have anything to do with my daughter?"

"It could be." Yin shrugs her shoulders then Rusty added onto her sentence.

"What Yin is trying to say here that Shadow is a very hard cat to figure out, he said Dark and White, and there is a cat that is name Darkchocolate and then there is your daughter Claw who name just so happens to be Whitechocolate, but there are also two cats that are named Yin and Yang as well, so we are still trying to figure that out. Maybe there is something that is called a Yin-Yang, but we highly doubt that."

Death appeared in front of the crowd to say what he has to say. "That no good Darkchocolate has been anything but trouble, why don't we teach him a lesson to stop messing with us? Want to know what I had herded? I herd that he and Shadowtail both came to our part uninvited as well; do they think that they own this forest or something? Let's give them no mercy."

Raven protested on Death's speech. "If I know my husband well, that prophecy is meant for Yin and Yang because Yang is dark and Yin is white-"

"Uh…light gray."

"Yes thank you for correcting me, light gray so it just might be possible that this fight is going to be for nothing and blood will be spilled for no reason."

"That's enough…Nightstar, you had herd many things from many cats…what is your decision? Do we fight? Or do we wait to be crowfood ourselves?"

Nightstar thought for a little while about what both sides had to say one side wanted to fight and the other side did not want cats to die, then there was the side that was not for ether side. After a little while longer Nightstar got up and said. "We fight, at the peak of Sunhigh, and no cat dies ether. We will leave as soon as our attacking party is ready to go, any cat who wants to fight gets to go, any cat that does not want to fight stays, got it?"

"Yes sir." Claw sounded pleased with his leader's decision and headed out of the den. Whitechocolate had just finished her meal when her father called after her. "Whitechocolate get over here." Whitechocolate quickly obey and bounded quickly to her father, when she got there she saw the others exiting the den as well, then Claw interrupted her train of thoughts. "At Sunhigh we will be going into Sandclan camp and unleashing a sneak attack, and you _will_ be in it, got it?"

Whitechocolate wanted to protest but she could do nothing but simply nod at her father. She asks one thing. "The whole Nightclan?"

"No…only the cats that want to be in the fight, Death, Desertstorm might still be to weak to fight, Yang will be init to prove his loyalty to his bloodclan, I will be in it, and so will you, Nightstar will be there as well, Darkness, I might be able to get Forestfire, Sunstream and Cloudfur, I cant get Raven, That's it."

"So in the end how many we know for sure will be six and that is how many that we know for sure, and we will be going against a clan that has ten? And those warriors can tear us up."

"It will be a difficult battle but nothing that you can't handle I hope."

Whitechocolate swallowed before she told her lie. "No, I can handle it. Sunhigh won't be long, so I think I might want to rest for a bit." Whitechocolate went into the medicine cat den and went over to where Yin sleeps, she was standing right next to her small nest which was made out of soft beading, and Whitechocolate walk right into it and threw her head in the soft bed and started to cry. As Whitechocolate cried Snow, and Rusty slowly walks out of the den, Desertstorm was passed out on a piece of rock. When Fear came in with the Burdock roots and she saw Whitechocolate crying she put the Burdock roots on the entrances of the den and slowly back up. Yin felt the pain what Whitechocolate was going threw and she simply bend down and press her head close to hers. Whitechocolate soothed for a little bit but the crying carried on.

It was Sunhigh now and Claw, Death, Nightstar, Yang, Darkness, Desertstorm, Cloudfur and Whitechocolate were all getting ready to leave and go to battle against Sandclan. The ones who stayed behind knew that it was a mouse brain idea to be attacking the whole Sandclan. As they march on Whitechocolate could only hope and pray to Starclan that Darkchocolate would be away ether hunting or on training, just anywhere else then in the battle. As they got to Sandclan they saw that it was a normal day for them, cats were sharing tongues, just relaxing which made it the perfect time for them to attack, Death and Darkness both saw Darkchocolate asleep peacefully on the ground, they were both determine to attack him first. With one swipe of Claw's tail the Nightclan cats attack Sandclan. Death and Darkness darted after Darkchocolate. The noise slowly woke him up and the next thing that he knew was two big cats running right after him tackling him to the ground and biting his shoulder, he was able to push Death off of him but Darkness was right by him clawing at his right side. Claw attack Tank, those two always had it for one another and this was one way to see who was the better cat. Yang did a sneak attack on Demon by jumping on his back and biting his neck; he fell to the ground and was laughing at the pain. Desertstorm was not at 100% yet so he attacks Shadowtail. Whitechocolate stood in the middle of the camp, everything was moving so fast that she did not know what to do then a cat jump on her from the behind, it was Swordclaw and her claws stung Whitechocolate like there was no tomorrow. Nightstar was in battle with Reaper. Cloudfur was struggling a bit but was holding steady in a battle against Deatheart Darkchocolate manage to break free by only having his mother Chocolate and Blackrose coming to his rescue. Chocolate jump on Darkness and bit his shoulder hard, Blackrose took a good swipe at Death's exposed belly. Claw and Tank were lock in combat that nothing could break them up, Claw jump on Tank, but Tank kick Claw off of him, Tank took a swipe at Claw but miss and Claw tried to bite the swiping claw but was to slow. Desertstorm underestimated Shadowtail and Shadowtail had him pin to the ground ant bit the wounded warrior back left leg, which was the leg that he fell on and sprained it. Deatheart threw Cloudfur in the air and ran after him, at the right moment Deatheart leap at Cloudfur and hit him while he was still falling to the ground. Reaper had Nightstar pin to the ground and was going to bit Nightstar on the neck but Nightstar manage to roll out from under Reaper.

Whitechocolate was having a struggle holding up against a Sandclan warrior so she mange to free her self from her grip and flee from her. Darkchocolate saw a tail running into the forest so he sprinted after it, when he jump from a bush he pined Whitechocolate to the ground and raise his left claw and was going to struck at her but stop as he saw Whitechocolate face, her eyes were filled with horror and fear. "Whitechocolate!" Darkchocolate gasp, "What are you doing here?"

"It was not my choice to come here, my father made me."

Whitechocolate eyes began to fill up with tears then Darkchocolate gave her a lick on the face. "There, there, just go back to your camp, and say that it was to difficult to battle anymore, understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good and" Darkchocolate voice was cut off when he herd his friend cry thy both ran back to the clearing of the camp and what Darkchocolate saw made him speechless. His beloved friend Shadowtail was lying on the ground dead, and the cat that was standing over him was none other then Death himself. His cry was so loud that the whole battle had stop. Nightstar told his clan to retreat and they did. While the cats ran past Dark and Whitechocolate only did Death stop to taunt him by whispering in his ear. "You see that? You'll be next kid now stay away from my wife! Come Whitechocolate lets leave this pitiful clan." Whitechocolate had no choice but to do as she was told and she ran back to Nightclan right behind Death. Darkchocolate slowly made his way over to Shadowtail's dead body, he bend over him and buried his face deep in his friends bloody right side. Not to long rain had started to fall on Sandclan for this death was a tragedy to all of Sandclan.

Moonhigh had finally risen over the forest, and the rain had not stop since Shadowtail's death. Darkchocolate went out to Nightclan for one thing only, revenge. The death of his best friend impacted him so hard that Death had to pay. So Darkchocolate quietly and stealthy went over to Nightclan. Once he got there everyone was asleep and Death was not in the apprentices den, in fact Death walk into Nightclan right at the same time Darkchocolate did, the two black cats both stared at each other for a little bit, Darkchocolate had anger in his eyes while Death simply smiled.

"So….you came back for a death wish eh?"

"I came here to kill the cat who murders my friend."

"He was just not good enough to escape death that's all."

"You brag about death but sooner or latter you to would be experimenting with death just like the rest of us."

"I will be experimenting with death nine times over, when Claw becomes leader I shall be deputy and when I become leader I will have my nine lives."

"Over my dead body."

Death grim an evil grim and said. "With pleasure."

Lighting flash across the side as the rain fell and the two cat coiled in battle, both still injured from the previous battle at Sunhigh they still had enough energy at Moonhigh. Darkchocolate sprung first hitting Death but Death kick and threw Darkchocolate away. Death ran and did what Deatheart did to Cloudfur by jumping up in the air and hitting him on the way down. Darkchocolate felt pain but showed no sigh of it, he whip around getting back up on his feet and right when Death was going to strike with his claw Darkchocolate avoid it and strike at Death's face with his left claw. Blood was gushing out of Death's face but he was not going to admit defeat by a kit. Death pin Darkchocolate to the ground and bit his neck, Darkchocolate took all of his energy to roll the both of them so that he was on top of Death and he took a bite at Death's neck. Death manages to break free from Darkchocolate grip and both of the cats stared at each other barley lifting their own waits. A moment later Death fell to the ground, still breathing, but barley. Satisfied Darkchocolate walk over to his dying enemy and stood right above him. Death eyes were covered with blood and his heart was beating so fast and so loud that he could barley hear anything else, Death spat out blood from his mouth as he said his dying words. "A pelage, on both of your clans." Darkchocolate stood there, with no emotions as Death eyes slowly close for the last time. After a minute at looking at him Darkchocolate quickly ran back to his clan.


	5. Chapter 4 The End

_Chapter 4 The End_

The next day the sun was shiny high above the clouds and the birds were sinning. Death's death came in as quite as a shock around the whole camp; claw was the one that was affected the most for this kits death. Whitechocolate was not affected at all, in fact she was filled with joy as she found out that Death had died but then her father said something that made her mad. She was alone in the apprentices den when her father came in. "I know that Death's death had come in as quite as a shock, but fear not my young daughter you will mate with another."

"Perhaps we shall wait, you know to cope with Death's accident?"

"It was no accident we all know that Death killed Shadowtail if he hadn't had done that then he would still be alive today, but to replace a cat such as himself it shall be none other then Darkness."

"But I don't want to mate with Darkness, nor did I ever want to mate with Death ether you can't make me."

Claw struck his own daughter across her face hard and yelled. "SILENCE! YOU DARE QUESTION WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO TO YOU! YOU WILL MATE WITH DARKNESS IF IT IS THE LAST THING THAT YOU DO BEFORE YOU DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG CHILD!"

Whitechocolate was shock at her fathers reactions that she started to cry and all that she could do was nod. As her father left the den Yin came in and Whitechocolate threw herself onto her and started to cry hard.

Yin took in a deep breath and with a calm voice she said. "I know, I know, I herd the whole thing."

"What should I do then? The last time I tried to escape over to Sandclan they found me, and if I do it again my father would surely kill Darkchocolate."

I do know this one thing that's." Yin trailed off as she looks at Whitechocolate.

"What is it?"

"Lay down…your kitting."

"WHAT!" Suddenly pain hit Whitechocolate hard and she quickly did what she was told.

"Stay right here, I need to go get some wet bedding." Yin quickly ran off and came back with the wet bedding, as time pass on and Whitechocolate cries grew louder and louder, a crowd of cats were gathering around from outside of the den, and they all wonder the same thing, who was Whitechocolate's mate? All though they did not had to tell it takes a tom to have a she cat to have kits and if anyone the first one who was going to find out would be her father, Claw. Luckily for her he went out for a hunt to calm himself down. But he was going to know sooner or latter. At last the kit finaly came out, it was a tom, black with white paws, legs, belly and a white chest, plus the tip of his tail was also white. His eyes were blue as the ocean. Yin smiled and said. "What's his name?"

Whitechocolate was breathing hard for a quick seconded and then said "W…w…White…Whiteheart"

Yin smiled and said. "It's a beautiful name…I am sure that Darkchocolate would have been proud."

Whitechocolate quickly sat up and said "Darkchocolate he has to know…I must tell him." She tried to get up but pain made her fall back to the ground.

"Rest….for a young cat such as yourself, producing a cat is not as easy; I will go ahead and give you some Poppy seeds to help you sleep better tonight."

As Yin exist the crowd the whole Nightclan was there watching with owl eyes. "Well go on scat, you are acting like you never seen a cat gave birth before, go on scat."

Latter on the day Claw came back, he went over to the apprentices den to apologies to his daughter but to find her asleep with a kit suckling her, he couldn't take it anymore and went back into the forest; he found a tree that was growing Death berries and put it right next to his daughter. Moonhigh was slowly crawling its way up to the forest and Darkchocolate had to see his beloved this night, so he snuck out of his camp and went to Nightclan. Darkchocolate went into the apprentices den and saw not only his beloved but a kit as well. There was no mistaking it that kit was his kin. There was something else that caught his eye as well, Death berries. "Great Starclan…no….oh my beloved Whitechocolate why? Why did you have to take your life? Was it because of our kit? Or was it because of your father? Oh Starclan why? We could had made such a sweat life together, but now…its all over, everything that I had fought for…gone….and there is nothing left. With these berries of death, I to shall take my life, so I to can be with my love once again."

Darkchocolate ate a couple of death berries and slowly put his head on Whitechocolate's side, after a little while her flank rose him up, then down, knowing this Darkchocolate made a tear fell out of his eye and a seconded latter he died. Whitechocolate woke up with Darkchocolate head on her side; she took in a deep breath to smell his smell but what she smelled instead was death. She had smelled death before, when Death himself had died, but now her one and only true love had to pass away, lying right next to him was half eaten death berries. "Oh great Starclan…not you…anyone but you….why must you kill yourself? Was it because of this untimely kit? My father? Or was it the fat that you could no longer stand having us be separate so you took your own life? Oh Darkchocolate whatever the reason is I do not blame you for it. I blame myself, you deserved better then me…and so does our son, a nice cat will take him in…and he will be happy…just like we will be as well." Whitechocolate gobbled up the rest of the reaming death berries. "I shall not leave you…our son…for both your mother and father is in Starclan, and we will be watching over you as you grow up." Not a moment latter Whitechocolate had died as well.

The next day Yin came in the den to check up on Whitechocolate but before she could even get in the den she smelled the scent that terrifies her every day, death. Yin quickly ran into the den to see Whitechocolate and Darkchocolate both dead, she screamed so loud that every cat woke up and walk out side to see what was wrong, Claw came running over the den completely forgetting what he did yesterday and was destroyed of what he saw, Yang was too was shock.

"How…how can this be? Why did my daughter did this to me?"

"No one, not even you, can break the bound between Dark, and his mate Whitechocolate"


End file.
